Who Runs The World?
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Girls! A fem!Lance rewrite fanfiction (but) not for Shiranai Atsune. Oneshots for this AU might appear! Rated KPlus for bombs? idk


**[A/N] Ok. So, I got a request from Shiranai Atsune for a fic. Or well, a bunch of requests that I could pick from.**

 **And I chose Fem!Lance series rewrite because damn it, I love my women in tv shows.**

 **"But Dasi!" I cry to myself, "You're starting Year 12 (or senior year) this year! You can't do a series rewrite!"**

 **And I'm right. I can't. So I'm doing the first bit of the first episode. I tried not to follow the script exactly.**

 **This is only a one-time thing. I'm not going to do a series rewrite again. I found myself getting bored quite easily, but I wanted to get it done.**

 **I'll list why I made the changes I did in the notes below.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **000**

"Easy there, son," An older man said, as a younger boy eased the ice out of the planet, "That ice is delicate,"

"Think about it, Dad!" The boy said, doing his best to keep the ice sturdy, despite his excitement, "We can use this ice to be the first people to meet aliens!"

Another man, a bit older than the boy chuckled, "You guys get more excited than ice than me,"

A rumble sounded throughout the otherwise abandoned planet.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

"Seismic activity?" The older man guessed.

"We should get back to the ship," the man said, concerned.

But because the author is lazy, they were sucked up by a Galra ship.

 **000**

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14, prepare for Kerberos Mission rescue," A lanky girl said professionally. She was at the helm of a spacecraft. She lowered the spacecraft closer to the planet's edge.

The ship shuddered, and the boy behind her groaned, "Leana! Would you keep this ship straight?"

The girl, Leana, chuckled, "You know I can't do that,"

The short boy on the side rolled his eyes at the comment, "Can you keep Hunk from barfing?"

"I don't know. It's not like I did anything that bad like this-" Leana spun the control panel around, turning the ship sharply. Hunk groans.

"Or this-" Leana jerks the control panel up suddenly, making Hunk groan again.

"Unless you want to clean barf out of all of the nooks and crannies of this thing, you better _knock it off_ ," Hunk said.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" The boy informs, looking up from his communication panel.

"Excellent, Pidge, track the coordinates," Leana says. The ship shakes again.

"Really, knock it off!" Hunk groans.

"This one's on you buddy. We have a hydraulic stabiliser out of alignment," Leana says, turning away from the open sky to look at Hunk.

Hunk pulls up a monitor and tries to get the stabiliser to work, "I-It's not working,"

"The shaking is interfering with the controls. I've lost contact," Pidge says.

Hunk shakily unbuckles his seatbelt to manually fix the stabiliser. By the time he reaches it, Leana's monitor lights up.

"Thar she blows," Leana jokes, earning no applause, "Preparing for approach on visual,"

"I don't think that's a good idea with our mechanical and… gastrointestinal issues," Pidge said.

Hunk chokes down vomit and shakily says, "Agreed."

"She can take it, can't you girl?" Leana says, stroking the control panel. The ship takes that moment to shake wildly, "She was nodding! Definitely nodding. Pidge would you let the crew know we're here?"

The short boy nods, taking off his harness and standing up on the chair to reach the mic, "Attention lunar vessel," whatever Pidge was about to say it cut short by a particularly good shake of the ship which made him fall off his chair.

"Pidge! What are you doing! Buckle your seatbelt. And Hunk! Stop that shaking,"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I" Hunk interrupted himself by unfortunately blowing chunks into the main gearbox. Having momentarily stopped the shaking, he crawled back to his seat.

"Attention lunar vessel," Pidge started, his seatbelt wrapped around him, "This is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction,"

Leana smiled to herself.

"Against crew recommendations," Pidge muttered, after turning off the broadcaster.

"No time for your sarcastic comments now, Pidge. We're going under," Leana said.

"Look out for that hanger!" Hunk yelped.

"No worries. My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me the Tailor because of how I _thread the needle_ ," Leana said, not looking ahead of her the entire time.

"That's an innuendo but sure," Pidge rolled his eyes. Both him and Hunk grip onto the nearest solid object and Leana was leaning with the ship, trying desperately to get through.

A small crash and Pidge yells, "We've lost a wing!"

"Aw man," Leana muttered, and it all went black.

"Simulation Failed," the robotic voice of the simulation chimed in helpfully.

"Nice work, Tailor," Pidge groaned sarcastically.

"Roll out, donkeys." A rough voice rang out, belonging to their Commander. The trio clambered out of the simulation and stood at attention, waiting for their classmates and commander's comments.

"Maybe we can make a lesson out of this terrible performance these three cadets did. Can anyone list what they did wrong?" The man, Commander Iverson said.

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" one of their classmates shouted, raising their hand.

"Yes, as we all know, vomit is _not_ an approved lubricant for engine systems. Anyone else?" Iverson asked.

"The Comm Spec removed his harness!" a boy said, raising his hand.

"The pilot crashed!" a girl said, also raising her hand.

"Good. And the whole time, they were arguing with each other!" Iverson directed the next bit to their group, "If you're going to be this bad individually, you should at least be able to work together as a group,"

Everyone almost sighed, as Iverson went into his Galaxy Garrison Promotion mode. "The Galaxy Garrison exists to give young cadets like you to a chance to venture into space. But these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission,"

Pidge snapped, "That's not true, sir!"

"What did you say?" Iverson glared.

Sensing that something was going to go down, Leana quickly covered Pidge's mouth with her hand, "Sorry sir! I think he bumped his head when he fell. But point taken!"

"Don't forget cadet, that the only reason you're here is because the best pilot had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't make that mistake,"

The trio deflated in embarrassment and moved to the back of the group as Iverson called up the next group of cadets.

 **000**

"We shouldn't be doing this Leana," Hunk said, as one of the Commanders warned that it was 5 minutes until lights out.

"You worry too much Hunk. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the club, loosen up, meet some nice girls or guys, full homo," Leana said. She wore some plain boots and skinny jeans that she luckily had the body for so that they didn't cut her circulation in her legs or waist. She also wore a grey crop top with a blue outline and blue sleeves. Since it got cold out in the desert, she also wore a green jacket with pockets so she wouldn't have to worry about a bag.

"I'm just saying, for the record. That this is a bad idea,"

"We'll be fine Hunk. You know. For someone in an exploration program, you're not very adventurous," Leana said, as they snuck past the staff room.

"That's because all of your little 'adventures' wind up with me in the Principal's office!" Hunk hissed.

They had almost approached Pidge's dorm when the door slid open. Not wanting to be caught, the two hid behind the nearest wall.

Leana looked out and saw Pidge closing his door, and he ran off. A backpack roughly Hunk's size on his back.

"Where is he going?" Leana asked. She pulled a slightly unwilling Hunk along and followed the mysterious boy.

This wasn't the first time Pidge had blown off her invitation to hang out. And she was going to find out why.

The two found Pidge sitting on the roof, facing the desert. A pair of headphones on his head.

Leana snuck up close to Pidge, took off a headphone and whispered, "So, you come here to rock out?"

Pidge shrieked and turned around to face them. "Oh. Leana. Hunk. Nothing much. Just… looking at the stars,"

"Really? This doesn't look like Garrison tech?" Leana eyed it.

"I built it," the boy said smugly.

"You built all of this?" Hunk said, almost touching the computer before getting his hand swatted away by Pidge.

"With this, I can scan to the edge of the Solar System," Pidge says excitably.

"Is that right? All the way to Kerberos?" Leana asked, and felt a bit bad for mentioning it when Pidge visibly deflated, "What is it with that mission? You go ballistic whenever anyone mentions it!"

Hunk goes to touch the equipment again, when Pidge slaps his hand away again, "Second warning, Hunk!"

"Aw," Hunk whines.

"Pidge. If we're going to work as a group, we can't have any secrets," Leana said, kneeling down to the boy on the floor.

"Look," Pidge sighed, "The world as you know it is about to change. The men on the Kerberos Mission weren't lost because of some crew mistake or- STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!"

Hunk, after being yelled at the third time, stopped trying to touch it.

"I've been scanning the system, and I'm picking up alien radio chatter," Pidge admits.

"Woah, what? Aliens?" Hunk asks, alarmed.

"Ok. So you're crazy, got it," Leana rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I'm serious! They keep repeating one word. 'Voltron'. And tonight, it's going crazier than ever!" Pidge says.

"How crazy?" Leana asks, clearing not trusting of the boy.

As if waiting for that cue, the speakers crackle to life, "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice,"

"That kind of crazy," Pidge said.

"Woah what is that!" Hunk suddenly points at a fiery object entering Earth's atmosphere, "Is that a meteor? A very… big meteor?"

Pidge grabbed his binoculars out of his bag and looks up, "It's a ship!"

Leana grabs the binoculars out of his hands and looks through them, "Holy crow! That is not one of ours!"

"No," Pidge said, as they watched the ship land, "It's one of theirs,"

The ship landed, not too far away.

"We have to get closer!" Pidge said, bouncing up to his feet, running off. Leana followed close behind.

"Come on!" Leana called to Hunk.

"This is the worst team-bonding exercise ever," Hunk groaned, before reluctantly running after them.

 **000**

The trio were sitting up on a nearby cliff. Pidge had opened his laptop to hack into the security cameras. Leana had begged to be the woman on the binoculars.

"Woah, what is that thing?" She asked zooming on the ship, before seeing a pretty lady, saluting a security guard, "And who is she~?"

Pidge hit the girl, making her yelp slightly in pain.

"Right. The alien ship," Leana said, focusing again, "Man, we're never going to get past security,"

"Aw man," Hunk said, sorrowless, "I guess there's nothing else to do but go back to our dorms,"

"Wait, I've managed to get the security feed. Look!" the short boy said. The other two huddled around the small screen and watched what was happening not too far away from them.

One of the men from the Kerberos Crew was strapped against a table. He was missing an arm and had white hair at the front. Ge tried to get up, but the restraints held him down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're just running a few tests. To make sure there are no space diseases you might have," Their commander said.

"There's no time! Aliens are coming to destroy us all!" the man said, struggling harder to get free.

"That's Takashi Shirogane! Or Shiro! That man was my hero! He was on the Kerberos Mission!" Leana said, joy in her voice.

"I guess they aren't dead after all," Hunk mused.

"Where are the rest of the crew?" Pidge frowned.

"Shiro, calm down. Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked.

"I don't know! Months? Years? Decades? You need to let me go! We have to find Voltron,"  
The trio gasped.

"Sir. Look at this. His arm has been replaced with a robotic prosthetic," A technician said. At the mention of his arm, Shiro clenched it in a fist.

"Put him under until we know what it can do," Iverson said. Shiro started struggling with gusto. Like a wild boar, being trapped in a cage, desperate to get free.

"No! No! There's no time! There's…." Shiro trailed off, as the anaesthetic took effect.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew!" Pidge said, distraught.

"That guy is a piloting genius! They're not even going to listen to him?" Leana asked.

"We have to get him out!" Pidge said, determined.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always," Hunk said, "but weren't we looking at the screen because we couldn't get closer?"

The two looked at Hunk like he had proclaimed he hated cooking.

"No," Leana said, "What we need is a distraction,"

As soon as she said that, something near the ship blows up.

The three shrieked, especially Hunk, "Oh gosh! Was that the aliens? They got here so fast!"

"No," Pidge said, awed and looking out of his binoculars, "It was a distraction for him,"

Leana snatched the binoculars from the boy, "Oh no! Not him again! He's always one-upping me!"

"Who?" Hunk asked.

"Keith!" Leana said, sliding down the trail of the cliff, with Hunk following her.

"Who's Keith?" Pidge asked, running after them.

 **000**

 **[A/N] If I do any more I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. It turns out rewrites are not for me. I couldn't find much to change, so I got bored very easily. So… sorry about that!**

 **For those saying "you could have chosen something else!"**

 **I have written 2000 words of this. I'm not throwing that down the drain! I'll write some other stuff.**

 **But to make up for it, I might write some one-shots to what I think might happen and post them here. But for now, I'll leave this as 'complete'.**

 **But to explain everything.**

 **Leana would be openly bisexual and would have known a while ago. This means you can still ship Klance or Allurance.**

 **I chose the name Leana because it means the same thing as Lance. At least according to one site, I found.**

 **Also, names like 'Lacy'? No. They're too common. Have you met our special boy?**


End file.
